


The Adventures of Ana Amari

by AverySoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Humor, Some feels, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverySoli/pseuds/AverySoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randoms short fics about the day and the life of Pharah's mom Ana Amari (kind of). The chapters are not really connected to one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Ana Amari Hates Clowns

In Which Ana Amari Hates Clowns…  
It was hand-to-hand combat training for Lieutenant Ana Amari. Her training today mostly consisted of her sparring with Jack Morrison, while Reinhardt acted as referee, and while Gabriel Reyes kept score (she won all rounds with multiple submissions, according to him). The rest of their Overwatch comrades laughed and teased Jack relentlessly when it was all over. While everyone was making fun of Morrison, Ana quietly dipped out the door, and headed to the women's locker room of Overwatch's training facility in Gibraltar. 

What else did I have to do today? She wondered as she got out of her sweaty gym clothes and walked to the showers. She was relieved that there was no one there, which meant she could spend more time relaxing and being able to think. Standing under the cool spray, Ana went over her schedule for today in her head. 

_Breakfast, finish paperwork, spar with Morrison, Med-bay?_ She was scheduled for a check-up, but it seemed to be the last thing on her to-do list for today. Ana smirked as she washed the rest of her body with the bar of soap that would automatically be replaced after she was done with it. _Cancel appointment with Med-bay._ Yes! Her day was clear and she was free to do whatever she wanted!

Another thought soon came to mind: _Play with Fareeha._ Ana sighed. She forgot how much work went into taking care of children, especially her daughter! Fareeha was adventurous, friendly, and very curious. She was practically making a name for herself at Overwatch and she was only seven! She would follow Morrison around, ride on Reinhardt's back, and run and hide from Gabriel whenever he was around _(I really have to figure out why she's so afraid of him)_.

Ana was happy to have her daughter with her at Overwatch Gibraltar mainly because she missed her and really wanted to prove she was a good mother. There were also benefits for Fareeha being here. Ana got a bigger barrack with a kitchen and living room, and extra money added onto her paycheck for food and other necessities for families with little girls. 

_I wonder what she's up to,_ Ana thought, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a hot towel from the heating bin and dried herself. She wrapped it around her body and walked to her locker. _The beach is pretty nice today, maybe Fareeha—_

"—RAWR!!!"

Just as Ana opened her locker a small clown jumped out. Her heart was pounding as she looked at the clown that had blood dripping down it's mouth. It's hands were up as if it was going to lunge at her. She hated clowns and firmly believed in the idea of kill them with fire.

However... This clown was short and thin, and it fit in her locker. Regaining her composure, she reached for the clown's head and realized it was rubber.

_Oh. It's a mask._ She mentally slapped herself for being afraid and pulled off the mask to reveal her daughter.

"Momma, did I scare you?" Fareeha asked.

Ana smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'm not scared of clowns." _Fuck those fuckin' clowns!_

"Aww..." Fareeha crossed her arms and pouted as her mother pulled her out to get to her clothes. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not telling you!" Ana said as she got dressed. _Fuck clowns, fuck Pennywise. Nuke them from fuckin' orbit, for the love of all things holy!_

"Is Jack or Gabriel scared of clowns?"

Ana smiled. "I really don't know." _Seriously, who's idea was to go to a circus for happy hour last month?!_

"Are you busy today?" Fareeha knew the answer to that already. Her mother was always too busy to play. She was lonely and she often wanted to cry whenever her mother wasn't home to play or watch movies.

"No, I'm not," Ana replied while brushing her wet hair. "In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach. It's a really nice day today."

Fareeha's eyes widen. "Really?!"

Ana smiled and threw her comb back into her locker. "Yeah." 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Let's go!"

Ana laughed and picked her up. "Let's get your bathing suit, then." She felt Fareeha wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. 

A part of Ana wished her daughter could stay this young forever, mainly because she didn't ever want to let her go. Ana knew that day would come, though, and even when Fareeha grows up to be big and strong, she would always be her little girl.


	2. In Which Ana Amari Hates Parent Teacher Conferences

**In Which Ana Amari Hates Parent Teacher Conferences**

"So, we're going to pick up Fareeha from school today?" Gabriel Reyes asked from the passenger's seat of Ana Amari's jeep.  
  
"Not only that," Ana said flying over the sand dunes, "We have to sit through something... Dreadful."  
  
"Tell me more," Gabriel said with interest. "What is so dreadful about going to Fareeha's elementary school?" _Besides it being school._  
  
Ana gulped nervously. "Parent teacher conferences." Seeing a larger sand dune up ahead, she said, "Hold on!" Speeding up, the jeep flew over the sand dune and landed perfectly. Ana continued driving. Her daughter's school wasn't too far away now.  
  
"What's so bad about a parent teacher conference?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Ana sighed. "Fareeha's teacher says, she has been displaying outrageous behavior. She is loud, she refuses to wear a hijab and participate in prayer, she..." Ana froze and blushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fareeha kind of told some of the students in her class that she had multiple dads and it got back to the teacher and other parents."  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "What's the big deal? Many kids have two dads or two moms and they're just fine!"  
  
"Gabriel, that is not what I meant. Fareeha is saying she has one mom and 'multiple dads.'"  
  
"Well, you never told her who her father was, so in that case, Fareeha is saying anyone can be her father."  
  
Ana wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel. "For Allah's sake, Gabriel! My daughter is saying that you, Morrison, Reinhardt, and which ever male from Overwatch who wants to escort me to pick up my daughter from school, is her dad!"  
  
"She does spend a lot of time with us," Gabriel said, recounting the times he would watch Fareeha if Ana was working late. He would feed her and put her to sleep. Yeah, it made sense that Fareeha would see him as a father-figure. "What's wrong with Fareeha saying she has multiple fathers? We all take care of her."  
  
"It's great for her," Ana said. "It's not great for me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Everyone at her school thinks I'm a slut and that I'm banging multiple men!!!" She could see Fareeha's school up ahead.  
  
"You've had her when you were really young, you're unmarried, and you don't know who her father is," Gabriel replied bluntly.   
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're still sleeping with—"  
  
"—I said, shut up!" Ana pulled into a parking space. "We're here. I want you to be on your best behavior."  
  
"Of course... _Honey_."  
  
Ana rolled her eyes and got out of the car with Gabriel. They walked to the entrance of the school and opened the first set of doors into the school building. There were another set of door that led to the administrative office and Ana could see her daughter through a window coloring a picture. Gabriel opened the door and the smaller girl rushed out and threw her arms around Ana.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Ana said, picking her up and holding her tight. "How was school?"  
  
"Dumb."  
  
Gabriel snickered, earning a glare from Mother Amari.  
  
"Can we go now?" Fareeha asked. "I want to go back to base."  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I have a meeting with your teacher today."  
  
Fareeha let out a groan of frustration and Gabriel took her from her mother's arms. "I hated school too, Fareeha," he said. "I hated my teachers." She hugged him, and Ana looked on in admiration.  
  
_If only he—_  
  
"—Hello, you must be Fareeha's mother." An older woman in a hijab appeared next to Ana.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ana Amari," she replied. "And you must be her teacher, Mrs..."  
  
"Ali," the older woman finished, "And yes, I am her teacher." She looked at Gabriel. "And you must be Fareeha's father."  
  
Gabriel smirked and said suggestively, "No, I am actually one Ana's male friends if you catch my drift."  
  
Ana threw a glare at him, while Mrs. Ali's eyes widen in shock. _Ana can't hurt me while I'm holding her daughter_ , Gabriel thought. Fareeha was still holding onto him and he didn't mind, after all, she was the only thing between him and her mother's wrath.  
  
"All right, if you two would come to my office, we can discuss Fareeha's recent behavior."  
  
Ana rolled her eyes and followed after the teacher, with Gabriel following behind her. When they came to the teacher's office, there were two chairs facing a large desk, and a chair on the other side. Gabriel sat down with Fareeha in his lap, while Ana sat beside him, and the teacher on the other side.  
  
"So, Ms. Amari, your daughter is pretty outspoken for her age."  
  
"Thanks!" Ana said proudly, then quickly realized her mistake. "I mean, how so?"  
  
"She's pretty vocal about not wearing the hijab, and I see you choose not to wear one as well."  
  
Ana shrugged. "Well, I work for Overwatch and a hijab gets in the way usually, so I stopped wearing it. I guess Fareeha has been following me."  
  
"Well, children are influenced by their parents. I can tell Fareeha is influenced by your refusal to wear a hijab, and that thing under your eye."  
  
"It's a tattoo," Ana said, trying not to sound defensive. She looked over at Fareeha and saw the markings for the eye of Horus under Fareeha's eye. She remembered drawing it for her daughter with mascara that morning.  
  
"It looks kind of cool on both of them," Gabriel said.  
  
"That's what my friends said!" Fareeha added.  
  
"My daughter was always fascinated by my tattoo so I drew one on her with mascara." If Fareeha could handle the pain Ana would allow her to get the same tattoo in the future.  
  
"I see... Ms. Amari, how often do you pray?"  
  
"Does 'Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe we survived that! Thank Allah, I'm still alive' count?"  
  
"I can vouch for that form of prayer," Gabriel added. "In fact, she said that after rolling off a moving train filled with explosives last week."  
  
"I see... Ms. Amari, perhaps you need to lead your daughter by example. I firmly believe you can show her how to live respectably and properly, but you must change a few things in your life if you want Fareeha to be a mature adult in the future."  
  
Ana did want what was best for Fareeha. "What are the changes you're suggesting?"  
  
"Well, Fareeha says she has multiple dads, and you seem to be in the company of just men. It's leading myself and other parents to think that you... You know... Have multiple companions..."  
  
"Mrs. Ali, I am deeply sorry, but I honestly cannot stop being around men..."  
  
Reyes snickered.  
  
"My job requires me to be around men every day. Sometimes I have to be with two or three guys, other times I'm with large groups of men for long periods of time. My livelihood depends on my ability to work with men... I can't exactly change how many guys I have to work with. It's already been set up. I just have to close my eyes and bare it." Apart of Ana was relieved her daughter did not understand adult humor. The room was quiet and both Gabriel and Mrs. Ali were giving her shocked looks.  
  
"Well, I believe we're done here," Gabriel broke the silence. "We don't want to miss dinner do we, Ana?"  
  
"No." Ana stood up with Gabriel. "Its nice meeting you Mrs. Ali, but I, my daughter, and male companion have to go now. Have a good evening."  
  
As they left the school Gabriel said, "I can't you said it like that. You could've worded it differently."  
  
"I'm so sorry, _honey_ ," Ana said, earning a laugh from Fareeha.

 


	3. In Which Ana Amari Plays Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to show Ana as very motherly in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for a Rocket Angel ship, look no further. It starts in this chapter :) Enjoy!

**In Which Ana Amari Plays Matchmaker**

It was that time of year again and Ana had to face the facts. She cannot avoid it any longer, nor could she put it off any longer. With Tracer escorting her, she could not escape. _(How did Tracer even get roped into this?)_ Ana sighed. She knew it was coming and she had been dreading it.  
  
Today was her yearly physical exam...  
  
Okay, that was not the bad thing! She wasn't scared of shots or being checked over, no, she was scared of Doctor Angela Ziegler! She was a very caring woman but very firm and protective of her patients. Ana never came in close contact with Dr. Ziegler on the battlefield, but Morrison and Reyes both found the younger woman fairly intimidating and aggressive.  
  
When Ana stood at the doors of Med-bay, Tracer opened them for her, sealing her fate and possibly whatever dignity Ana had left. Med-bay was a pretty large area with multiple rooms, but she did not see the doctor anywhere.  
  
"Dr. Ziegler," Ana tried. "It's Ana Amari. I'm here for a physical exam... If you're not here, I'll just..."  
  
"No, I'm here." The blond-haired Doctor came out of what Ana assumed was Dr. Ziegler's office. She was reading a medical chart, and Ana figured that it was hers. "According to your chart, you haven't had a physical for over a year, and you keep rescheduling with me."  
  
"I been really busy, Dr. Ziegler."  
  
"Please, call me Angela." The doctor met her eyes, but quickly looked away.   
  
"Angela," Ana corrected herself. _She seems pretty friendly. Kind of shy._  
  
"Well, if you'd come this way, Ana, I'll start your exam and you'll be out before you know it."  
  
"Sounds good."   
  
Ana walked beside her, but as soon as their hands brushed against one another's, Angela practically jumped as if she had been electrocuted.   
  
_What was that?_ Ana wondered.  
  
"Sorry!" Angela quickly apologized, her face turning red.  
  
_That was something..._ She thought. "It's okay... Are you all right, Angela?"  
  
"Ja!" She said quickly and a little too loudly. "Ja! I'm fine! I'm great! Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem... Edgy... Very nervous."  
  
Angela's blush intensified. "I assure you, Ana, I am well." She stood by the exam table. "Umm... Take off your clothes and sit here."  
  
"All right..." Ana went to lift off her shirt.  
  
"Wait! Hold on!" Ana froze and Angela instantly turned around. "I wanted to give you some space while you undress!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You can leave your underwear and bra on!" Angela added suddenly.  
  
"Okay." _This is a little wired,_ Ana thought while she removed her clothes. She watched Angela for a bit when she was done undressing. _Why was she so on edge?_ Angela's behavior was typical of her daughter whenever she had a... _Oh_... It finally clicked in her head. The young doctor had a crush... On her of all people! Ana smirked. _I still got it!_  
  
"Are you ready?" Angela asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ana sat on the exam table and watched as Angela turned around, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
The physical carried on... Awkwardly. Angela was reluctant to touch her at times, hesitating a little when she had to check her pelvis and breasts. To Ana, if she was younger she would've flirted with Angela and would maybe take her out to dinner, but the doctor was too young for her.  
  
_It's too bad, though,_ Ana thought. Dr. Ziegler was pretty adorable and very attractive. She was flattered to know that the younger woman found her attractive too, but despite that it just wouldn't work. In her head she went over all the violations and codes they would be breaking if they were to pursue a relationship with one another.  
  
"All right," Angela said, pulling Ana out of her thoughts, "You're free to go now. You are still in excellent health."  
  
"Thanks, Angela." She hopped off the table and started getting dressed, while Angela stood at the side, watching her and hugging her medical chart. It looked like she had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. "Cat gotcha tongue, doc?"  
  
Angela jumped a little and blushed. "I... I shouldn't say it... I can get in big trouble..."  
  
"I give you permission to speak freely."  
  
"I... Maybe you would... I mean..."  
  
Ana smiled reassuringly. "Calm down. Whatever you have to say, I'm here to listen."  
  
"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme!" Angela covered her mouth. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Ana! I just... I..."  
  
"I know and it's okay. I'm really flattered and I think you really are a beautiful girl. If I was any younger I wouldn't hesitate on going on a date with you. I would throw out the rule book and take you to a nice restaurant and maybe invite you back to my barrack, but since I'm too old, and you are smart and beautiful enough to find someone in your age range, I have to decline."  
  
Angela looked hurt and embarrassed as she looked away from Ana. "Oh...Umm... Thanks for listening and... Being able to..." Her lip trembled.  
  
Ana sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You should really find someone who is within your age range, Angela. Older men and women will sometimes take advantage of young women like yourself. I've seen it happen and I would hate to see you in that kind of relationship where you're just arm candy to some old man or old lady, who is only attracted to your beauty and nothing else."  
  
"I know I should date someone in my age group, but it's hard to find someone my age who is mature and wants to settle down... I was drawn to you because you look so young and you're already established in life. I want that, but I can't find that."  
  
"Just because a person is older does not mean they're mature and stable, Angela. They are probably worst off then a younger person. A younger person has time to grow up and figure out what's right and wrong in their lives... You are a sweet girl and you're still growing." Ana smiled. "I wish I could date you, Angela. You are my type, but my daughter will..." _Wait..._ "That's perfect!"  
  
Angela gave her a confused look. "What? What's perfect?"  
  
"My daughter, Fareeha. She's almost the same age as you, and is well on her way to being an officer in Egypt's Army. I think you would be very happy with her."  
  
"I don't know, Ana..."  
  
"She's grown up a lot." Ana went to one of the large computer screens in the Med-bay and went to a video chat service.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm calling Fareeha. I think today is one of her days off."  
  
"Ana, no! Stop!" Angela went to grab Ana to stop her from hitting the call button, but it was already too late. Now Angela was trying to end the call before Fareeha could pick up.  
  
Ana laughed while trying to wrestle the doctor away from hitting "the end" call button. "What? Fareeha's leave is coming up in two weeks. I can bring her here... You two can go on a date..." Just as Angela was about to end the call, Ana grabbed her waist and pulled her down. Not expecting the doctor to lose her balance, both of them fell back, just as Fareeha, in military dress, appeared on the screen.  
  
"Uhh... What did I walk in to?" Fareeha asked. She could see her mother on the ground with a blonde-haired woman. _A very pretty blonde for that matter_. She started to feel a little jealous that her mother could attract more women than her.  
  
Ana got to her feet. "Hello, Fareeha. How are you?"  
  
"I am well." Her eyes were still on the blonde. "What's going on?"  
  
"Not much really. Are you still going to be on leave in two weeks?"  
  
"Yes, I plan on visiting Overwatch in Gibraltar. Will you be available then?"  
  
"Yes, I will... Fareeha, I want you to meet my friend, Dr. Angela Ziegler."  
  
Angela reluctantly waved. "Hello."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Dr. Ziegler," Fareeha said. _She definitely is very beautiful_ , she thought.  
  
"Fareeha, I was thinking, when you come here, you should take Angela on a romantic date."  
  
"Ana!" Angela said horrified. She looked at Fareeha, who seemed to be checking her out more. "Only if you want to!"  
  
After a moment's silence Fareeha calmly said, "It's a date, then. I would be honored to take you out to dinner, Dr. Ziegler. Your work is very impressive and life-changing. I have to go now, unfortunately, but my mother will give you my number, and if you're free tonight, I'd love to talk to you some more."  
  
_She knows about my work_. "Yes! I'll be sure to call you tonight, Fareeha. It's nice meeting you! Good-bye!" The screen went black and she could barely contain her excitement. She threw her arms around Ana. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Ana smiled. "I take it you like my daughter."  
  
"She's stunning! I can't wait to see her again!"  
  
"She couldn't take her eyes off you. She wants you too."  
  
"Ana, there must be something I can do to repay you!"  
  
_Marry my daughter,_ Ana thought. "Nothing. I'm happy to play matchmaker for you, anytime!" _Seriously, marry my daughter._


	4. In Which Ana Amari Saves Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different from the previous ones because it is more serious and a little sad. The idea for this chapter was given to me by one of my teammates because she is a fan of a certain ship.

**In Which Ana Amari Saves Mercy**

"Please! Please, stop fighting!" Mercy was standing between John Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Both men were arguing again, this time outside of her office. Mercy was trying to break it up and make Morrison leave, and get Reyes back into her office. A crowd of Overwatch Agents was slowly forming, but all of them were scared to take on the two arguing men.  
  
"If you have a problem with me, Reyes, go on and say it to my face! Don't be a fuckin' coward!"  
  
_He keeps antagonizing him_ , Mercy thought. Gabriel was with her in her office and John showed up and started yelling at him about Blackwatch. "John, stop! Let me take care of Gabriel!" She was the only one who can handle Gabriel, anyway.  
  
"You don't deserve to be the only Commander of Overwatch! I was part of this just as long as you were!"  
  
Mercy grabbed Gabriel's face and tried to make him look at her. "Gabriel, Gabriel, look at me! Let's go in my office and talk like always!" Her voice was soothing and reassuring, but she wasn't getting through to him.  
  
"I was put in charge by the U.N! I put you in charge of Blackwatch so you won't be left out. And now, thanks to you and Blackwatch, Overwatch's reputation is ruined!"  
  
"That is enough, John!" Mercy said angrily, now striding up to him and shoving him, hard enough to hit the wall. "Leave! Leave now! I will have..." Her voice trailed off. She was now looking down the barrel of Morrison's gun. She froze staring at the man holding the gun. She then felt a strong arm around her shoulders, pulling her back, and then there was a click of a gun.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Reyes yelled. Mercy realized he was holding her against his chest and was holding his shotgun up to Morrison, daring him to come closer. "You would kill an innocent member of Overwatch?!"  
  
"Anyone who sides with you is not an 'innocent member,' nor are they part of Overwatch!"  
  
Mercy felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. Never has anyone challenged her loyalty to Overwatch. John asked her to join Overwatch, while Gabriel was opposed. In the beginning, Gabriel was often very hard and critical of her being on the battlefield. He would threaten her if she was doing “stupid stuff,” like running into a combat zone in order to help the other Overwatch members. John came to her defense and very slowly Gabriel warmed up to her. After what has been happening now, Gabriel was protecting her, and John had turned on her.  
  
"Think of what you're saying, Morrison! Do you think this is leader material?! You're a fuckin' dictator! You would kill anyone who's against you! Look who's the coward now! You would kill a harmless doctor just because she challenges your authority!"  
  
"Shut up!" Morrison cocked his gun and raised it up to Gabriel.   
  
Mercy could feel her eyes watering and she turned around, burying her face into Gabriel's chest and sobbing brokenly. "Why? Why won't you listen to me, Gabriel?"  
  
"I need to protect you," he said tightly, still aiming his gun at Morrison.  
  
"Let's leave for now, we can talk. Please, Gabriel! Please, just listen to me!"  
  
"I am listening, but I need to protect you." He shoved her behind him. "Go in your office. This will be over in a couple seconds."  
  
_They were going to fight to the death_ , Mercy realized. "No, stop! I order you to stop! Please, Gabriel I can't help you if you do this!"  
  
"We both know it has to be done," Morrison said.  
  
"No!" Mercy cried. "Gabriel, please! I—"  
  
—A loud slam at the end of the hallway silenced her pleas. Through the silence Mercy could hear the sound of boots hitting the floor. Coming towards them was the ex-third-in-command, Ana Amari. As she neared, she stood in between Morrison and Reyes and drew two pistols before both men could react. The guns in her outstretched hands were aimed at the heads of Morrison and Reyes.  
  
"Both of you are going to put your weapons away... Now," Ana said icily. "If you think I'm good with a rifle at long distance, you're going to see how good I am at close range."  
  
Reyes and Morrison both holstered their weapons. Ana did the same and pulled out a sheet of paper.  
  
"Ana! What is the meaning of this?!" Morrison asked.  
  
"I'm tired," she said quietly, looking down at the paper in her hands.  
  
"You're tired? What do you mean you're tired?!"  
  
Ana's eyes narrowed dangerously at Morrison. "Yes, I'm tired!" Her voice was loud and echoing off the walls. "I'm tired of listening to you and Reyes fighting! I'm tired of you thinking you can run Overwatch by yourself, without giving Reyes and myself any credit! I'm tired of being berated by _you_ when I decide to support Reyes! You're not the only one who created Overwatch, John! Don't act like it's all about you!" She shoved the paper in his face. "As of this day, I resign my duty at Overwatch."  
  
Whispers of disbelief from the crowd of Overwatch Agents surrounded them and Mercy could feel her heart tightening.   
  
"Resign?" Morrison said angrily. "You can't resign! I brought you to where you are today!"  
  
Ana nodded. "I know you did," she said quietly, "But you said it yourself earlier: Anyone who sides with Reyes isn't a member of Overwatch." She sighed deeply. "And I miss my daughter. I look forward to seeing her when I return. Hopefully, she still doesn't want to throw away her military career for Overwatch. That would be a mistake and I'd be really disappointed."  
  
"What does that mean, Ana?" Morrison asked, trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"You are not fit to lead Overwatch, John. As long as you're leader, I will not allow it for her safety." Her phone started to beep. Ana checked it and put it back in her pocket. "Fareeha wants to talk to me. I have to go now." Before Ana could walk away she felt gentle fingers wrap around her wrist. Turning around, she looked into Dr. Ziegler's eyes.  
  
"Please, Ana don't go. I can't handle this on my own." Whenever there was something wrong she often went to Ana for support and guidance. She couldn't imagine trying to fix Reyes, Morrison, and the rest of Overwatch on her own.  
  
Ana gave her a gentle smile and cupped her cheek. "You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own. Maybe it's time to leave, Angela."  
  
"I... I don't want to go, Ana... I gave up everything for Overwatch... I don't want to start over, not after everything we been through!"  
  
Ana reached for her hands and squeezed them. "I don't want to leave either. It was fun while it lasted, but now... Now things are different..." _Things were falling apart around them and it was time to go_. "Angela, come with me to Cairo. You'll love it there. Fareeha moved into a new penthouse and we'll all be together, just the three of us."   
  
"I..."   
  
"Angela, you deserve something better. If you stay at Overwatch, with Morrison, it's going to get a thousand times worse before it gets any better... If it gets better."  
  
Mercy hesitated and looked back at Gabriel. She rushed back to him and grabbed his hand. "Gabriel, come with me. You can leave Overwatch and move on."  
  
Gabriel sighed. "I'll stay. You should go, Angela. Ana is right you deserve something better."  
  
"But you can come with us!"  
  
"No, I can't." He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm going to fix Overwatch myself, and then I'll join you and Ana in a couple months when I'm done." He pulled away. "Go with Ana."  
  
"But I...Gabriel, I'm... I'm..."  
  
"It's time to go, Angela." Ana took the younger girl's hand and led her away from the crowd, but not before saying to Morrison, "I'll be back for my stuff as soon as I get Angela settled." Ana didn't want to leave Overwatch, but at the rate things were going with Morrison and Reyes, she knew it was for the best. _Hopefully, Angela will understand that this is better for her also_.  
  
When they were outside the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, Mercy didn't let go of her hand, and Ana was okay with that. She thought of herself as a mother to Angela since she lost her parents. It was the main reason why Ana wanted to take her to Egypt.  
  
"What did Reyes say to you before we left?" Ana asked as gently as she could.  
  
"He said... He's going to fix Overwatch and when he's done he'll join us in a few months."  
  
Ana smiled. "Then you don't need to be sad, Angela. When Reyes says he's going to do something, he's going to do it. We'll see him again." _He can move in too!_ She'll convince Fareeha to allow him to stay. A part of Ana was thrilled, she loved the idea of them being a big family. It was like her favorite old t.v. show, _Full House_ , which she would watch with Fareeha when she was little.  
  
"But, I'm scared Ana... I really need Gabriel to be with me now."  
  
Ana faced her and cupped her cheek. "Angela, I'm here. I will protect you. You have nothing to be afraid of... What's troubling you? What do you need Gabriel for if I and Fareeha can take care of you?" _We're going to be like a family. Family takes care of family after all._  
  
Mercy hesitated before saying, "Ana... I'm pregnant."

 


	5. In Which Ana Amari is Late to Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write :)

**In Which Ana Amari Is Late to Graduation**

"Reyes, this is all your fault!" Ana Amari declared angrily to the Blackwatch Commander. She was sitting shotgun, with Doctor Angela Ziegler sitting in the back, while Gabriel Reyes zig-zagged in and out of traffic.  
  
Gabriel turned his eyes from the road and on to her. “My fault! How is this my fault?!"  
  
"Why did you turn off the alarm?!"  
  
"Why didn't you wake up when the alarm went off?!" Gabriel countered still glaring at her.  
  
Ana said nothing else and stared out the window or their rental car. She ignored the angry drivers yelling at them in Arabic and thought of her daughter. Fareeha had just been the youngest to graduate from officer training school and was now being promoted to Lieutenant. She promised to be there for the graduation, _but now we're fuckin' late!_    
  
"Gabriel, watch the road!" Angela begged, holding on to Ana's seat. She never was a fan of Gabriel's driving, and all this swerving was putting her on edge. "Can you two please stop fighting? It's jet lag. Can't we just agree that we were all exhausted after flying from D.C to Cairo last night?" They arrived in Cairo at six in the morning, after Morrison made them go to a mandatory awards ceremony for Overwatch.   
  
"Its 9:45," Ana said. "We're forty-five minutes late."  
  
"We can still make it, Ana," Angela reassured. "Even if we miss the ceremony, Fareeha would still be excited to see you."  
  
Ana sighed. "I hope so... You have the gift right, Gabriel?"  
  
"What gift?"  
  
"For fuck's sake Reyes!!!"  
  
  
One Hour and 45 Minutes Later...  
  
"How can you forget Fareeha's gift?" Ana asked again as the three of them made their way to the auditorium. She was annoyed they had to drive back to the hotel and get the gift, but now they've arrived to the auditorium where the graduation was taking place and were more late than before.  
  
"Like I said before, we were in a hurry. It slipped my mind, Ana!"  
  
"Can you two stop arguing already?" Angela asked. "Fareeha is being promoted to Lieutenant and do you think she'd want to see you two fighting at her graduation?"  
  
Ana sighed. "No. No, she would not want that." She turned to Gabriel. "I'm sorry, Gabriel, I been looking forward to this day forever and I really want to see Fareeha."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Great!" Angela smiled. "Let's go!"  
  
When they went up the stairs and came to the doors of the auditorium, there were two guards standing outside. As Ana, Gabriel, and Angela neared the two guards saluted Ana.   
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," Ana said. "We're here for Fareeha Amari."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Unfortunately, we cannot allow you in."  
  
Ana's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"  
  
"Ma'am, the ceremony started at 0900 hours. We have orders to not allow anyone in after 0900."  
  
"Fuck," Gabriel groaned out. "Looks like we have to wait—"  
  
—THUD! The first guard fell to the ground after Ana squeezed a pressure point at the side of his neck. He was unconscious but not hurt.  
  
"Ana!" Angela said in disbelief.  
  
"What? He's not dead?" She turned her attention to the second guard. "Now, are you going to let us in?"  
  
"I-I don't have the keys, ma'am! My sergeant does."  
  
Ana tossed him aside. "Get the keys from your sergeant, and hurry up." She watched as the second guard took off and looked back at Gabriel and Angela. "That could've went better."  
  
"You think?" Angela remarked. "I'm pretty sure there was another way."  
  
"Highly doubt it, doc." Gabriel could see the guard returning with a few other people dressed in military fatigues. _Confrontation was not going to be avoidable._  
  
One of the men saluted and addressed Ana. "Lieutenant Amari, I welcome you back to Cairo."  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Sergeant and let me see my daughter."  
  
"Ma'am, I cannot allow that. Unfortunately, due to your unruly behavior, I have to place all three of you under arrest."   
  
When the sergeant made a grab for Ana's wrist, Gabriel was quick to react with a punch to the side of his head. Ana and the rest of the guards stared at him in shock.   
  
"Gabriel!" Angela said disapprovingly.  
  
"What?" He said with a shrug. "I want to see Fareeha too." He turned his attention to the rest of the guards. "After I take care of something." He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Catching on Ana gently pushed Angela away. "You may want to stand back a little. We'll be quick." She went back to join Gabriel, who had already threw a couple punches and was now wrestling with one of the guards.  
  
"No weapons!" She reminded them. The next thing Angela knew, Gabriel's shotguns and Ana's pistols were tossed at her feet. She gathered them up and moved to a safe spot on the stairs to avoid the fight. _How did they manage to bring these on board?_    
  
A minute or two into the fight Angela heard the doors open and saw people starting to come out. A couple people froze and watched the fight, confusion and shock evident on their faces, while a few others walked past, not wanting to get involved. Angela scanned the crowd as they exited the building trying to find Fareeha. When her eyes fell on a woman, dressed in her military regalia, with a tattoo under her eye, she couldn't help but smile. Angela ran up and threw her arms around the woman, accidentally dropping Gabriel and Ana's weapons. _I'm sure they can be repaired._  
  
"Fareeha, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Angela pulled away a little to kiss her.  
  
"Mmm... Angela, what's going on?" Fareeha asked pulling away from her lips. She gestured to the guns.  
  
Before Angela could speak Ana Amari called out, "Fareeha! I'm so proud of you!" A guard grabbed her shoulder and grabbing his arm, Ana flipped him. "I couldn't be any more proud of you, sweetie! Give us a minute or two!"  
  
"Well done, Fareeha!" Gabriel called out also, while slamming a guy's face into the dirt. "Dinner is on me tonight."  
  
"Oh, Allah what have I done to deserve this." Her face was now burning red with embarrassment.  
  
Angela reached into her purse and pulled out a box. "Here. I was going to wait till we got back to the hotel to give you this, but I think now is a good time."  
  
Fareeha opened the box. There were Swiss chocolates and two cruise ship tickets. She smiled holding up the tickets and looking at Angela. "A cruise?"  
  
Angela nodded. "Yes. You have been quite busy lately, and I thought you would like a romantic getaway."  
  
Fareeha hugged her. "I missed spending time with you... How long is the cruise?"  
  
"Two weeks. We leave on Monday."  
  
"Perfect." Two weeks to spend with her lover before she had to go back to work, was perfect. Fareeha looked at her mother who was now high five-ing Reyes after "winning" their fight with the guards. She frowned. Two weeks was also how long it would take her to forget this embarrassment and forgive her mother.


	6. In Which Ana Amari Visits Fareeha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are not connected

**In Which Ana Amari Visits Fareeha**

_This is quite the place_ , Ana thought while taking the elevator up to her daughter's new penthouse in Giza. She got a message from Fareeha saying that she moved out of her small apartment in Cairo to a bigger place after becoming an officer. She left the address and the secret guest code she needed to get to the penthouse on the top floor. Ana had been meaning to visit for a while now but she had been pretty busy with Overwatch. She was excited to see her and even brought some food for the occasion.   
  
When the elevator doors opened Ana's widen when she saw a large living room, with a large television set, black leather couches, and glass windows overlooking the city. Nearby was a full kitchen and dining room. Ana put the bags of food in the kitchen and went to the living room. She sat down on the couch and noticed tan leather bag next to her.  
  
_Hmm... I'm pretty sure I've seen that bag somewhere before._ Ana grabbed the handle. It felt fairly heavy when she moved it onto her lap. She dug through the bag trying to find an ID card or something with the owner's name. She was a hundred percent sure it wasn't Fareeha's, mainly because it was from Italy and was considered very expensive brand _. Lots_ _of_ _papers_ , Ana thought, _but they don't have a name. Weird...  
_  
Hearing a door open and light footsteps, Ana tossed the bag to where it was. Looking behind her she could see Fareeha dressed in gym shorts and a tank top. Something she'd normally wear while sleeping, but it was fairly late in the afternoon. Fareeha's eyes widen when she saw her.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I just wanted to surprise you." Ana stood up and walked over to her. She hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "Nice place you got here. I'm sorry I couldn't visit earlier, I been so busy with Overwatch."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Are you hungry? I brought food for us, it's in the kitchen."  
  
"I'm kind of busy now, mom," Fareeha said.  
  
Ana scoffed. "Looks like you been sleeping all day. Come eat with me. You don't want the food to get cold, do you?"  
  
Fareeha looked back down the hallway before turning back to her mother. "No, I guess not." She followed her mother to the kitchen and helped herself to some of the food in the containers. When she got enough she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Fareeha often wondered why she needed a dining room since she never used it. She mostly ate in the living room mainly because of the tv being there.   
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Ana asked, now joining her daughter on the couch.  
  
Fareeha shrugged. "Not much. Just work. I'm off for the next couple days."  
  
Ana smiled. "Officer Benefits. You have more time off." It was one of her favorite perks. "So what have you been doing with your time off besides sleeping?"  
  
"Just staying in and relaxing."  
  
"I see..." Ana took a bite of a sweet roll. _That's different_ , Ana thought. _Fareeha usually hits up the bar on her days off._ She shrugged, figuring her daughter was growing up pretty fast. _Doesn't mean you have to stop going to bars_. She dipped the sweet roll in some sauce on her plate and took a bite. Her eyes fell on the expensive bag she saw earlier. "Hey, who does that bag belong to?"  
  
"What bag?"  
  
Ana gestured with her head at the tan bag. "That bag. I know it's not yours. It's really expensive."  
  
"It's... It's my friend's. She's on vacation now and I'm letting her stay with me."  
  
"That's nice... Where is your friend?"  
  
"She's asleep," Fareeha answered quickly. "Her plane arrived two days ago and jet lag really gets to her."  
  
"Oh, okay. It's just... I've seen a bag like that before at Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters, but I can't remember who owns it."  
  
Fareeha hesitated. "It's probably pretty popular."  
  
Ana nodded. "Most likely... Your friend must be a workaholic. Her bag is filled with papers."  
  
"She does keep herself busy..."  
  
"There's was woman at Overwatch who's that way too. You know her, actually. Doctor—"  
  
"—Fareeha! My love, where did you go?"   
  
"That voice," Ana said looking critically at Fareeha. "I know that voice..."  
  
Light footsteps were heard coming down the hall.   
  
"Fareeha, I have something you're going to—Oh my god! Ana!" Standing in bright red lingerie was Doctor Angela Ziegler. She looked at the two women with terror and ran into the bathroom next to her. She slammed the door and sat down. _Oh my god! Oh my god! I thought Ana was going on vacation!  
_  
Ana gave Fareeha a shocked and confused look. After a moment of mentally processing she said evenly, "Let me get this straight... You're in a relationship with one of my co-workers?"  
  
Fareeha was reluctant to answer, but when she found her voice she said, "Yes."  
  
"And you did not tell me you're with her."  
  
"No... I was worried you wouldn't approve."  
  
"Fareeha, I work with the girl," Ana said, still in disbelief. "She's a good friend of mine."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't approve."  
  
"Did you think any parent would be happy that their daughter is sleeping with one of their co-workers?"  
  
"No! No, I guess not, Mom."  
  
"How long have you and Angela been in a relationship?"  
  
"A year," Fareeha sighed.  
  
_A year!_ Ana tried to hide her shocked expression. _This has been going on for a year and she never noticed? How?_ She regained her composure and calmly said, "Fareeha, I work with Angela but if you really like her, I'm not going to keep you from her. You can be with her, she's a lovely and beautiful girl and she's perfect for you... Tell Angela to come out so we can talk."  
  
Fareeha stood up and went to the bathroom. She knocked the door and said, "Angela, my mom wants to talk... She's not mad..."  
  
Angela carefully opened the door and stepped out, this time she was wearing a pink kimono. She followed Fareeha to the living room and they sat down together facing Ana Amari.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angela said quickly to Ana. "I should've told you sooner about what was going on between me and Fareeha, but I was scared you'd be angry at me... We really do want to be with each other..."  
  
"I'm not too bothered by this, Angela. I prefer you over Fareeha's previous lovers, all of which I hated."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Anyway, I wish you two would've told me about this sooner. I mean, it would've saved me a lot of trouble."  
  
"How do you mean?" Angela asked deeply concerned.  
  
Ana smirked. "I wouldn't have come here, and I wouldn't have seen you in that red lingerie. Now, at work I'm going to _have_ to picture you in lingerie!" She proceeded to burst into laughter while Angela's eyes widen in horror.

 


	7. In Which Ana Amari Grounds Fareeha

**In Which Ana Amari Grounds Fareeha**

It was Friday night in Ana Amari's private barrack at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Like every Friday night John Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were in her living room watching a movie, while Ana was sitting in another room with her personal computer open and waiting to talk to her seven-year-old daughter through video chat.  
  
"Hey, Ana we're about to watch _Scary Movie_!" John called from her living room.  
  
"Which one?"   
  
"The first one!" Gabriel said.  
  
"You two go ahead! I'm waiting for Fareeha."  
  
After a couple minutes of waiting, the computer screen went black for a moment, and then was replaced by Fareeha's smiling face.  
  
"Hello, māmā."  
  
Ana smiled. "Hello, Fareeha. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I was getting ready for bed. That's why I took so long."  
  
"It's all right, sweetie... How is everything back home?"  
  
Fareeha shrugged and spun in her chair. "Okay, I guess... I wish you can come home."  
  
Ana felt a pang of guilt and hurt in her heart. She'd been busy traveling with Gabriel and John from base to base to make sure they were being run properly. She knew her being gone so much was hurting her daughter. She wished she could reach for her, pull her into her lap, and hold her and never let go.  
  
"Oh, Fareeha. I promise I'll be home soon and then we can be together again like before."  
  
"But I really miss you _now_ , māmā."  
  
"I know and I miss you too. Just hang on, sweetie I'll be home soon."  
  
Fareeha pouted. "Okay."  
  
Ana smiled. "So, how's school?"  
  
She shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "I don't know... Good?"  
  
"You know... I got an email from your teacher saying you beat up a boy on Wednesday... Care to explain that, Fareeha?"  
  
The little girl's eyes widen. "I can explain!"  
  
Ana crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Oh... Let's hear it then."  
  
"He was being a little bitch!"  
  
Ana's eyes widen as she stared at her daughter in silent shock. She could even hear the movie in the living room stop playing. "Fareeha, where did you learn that word?"  
  
"What word?" The little girl asked, genuinely confused.  
  
Ana hesitated. "Where did you hear the word 'bitch'?"   
  
Fareeha smiled. "Oh! From Gabe!"  
  
From the living room, Ana could hear John and Gabriel laughing. Clearly, they could hear her talking to her daughter, and they knew what Fareeha said. Ana shook her head. Ugh. She was going to have a long talk with "Gabe" later.  
  
"Fareeha, you're not supposed to say that word. That's a mean word and you can hurt someone's feelings, especially if they get their feelings hurt easily."   
  
"But that's not fair! Gabe gets to say it all the time!"  
  
Before Ana could respond, she heard Gabriel say loudly from the living room, "Because Morrison is a little bitch!"  
  
"Don't call me a bitch, bitch-boy!"  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch-boy, bitch-boy?"  
  
"Enough!" Ana yelled, instantly silencing the men in her living room. She turned back to Fareeha and sighed. "Sweetie, that's still a bad word and to make sure you don't say it again in front of me, you're grounded for five days."  
  
"But, māmā! That's not fair!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Fareeha, but you need to learn that there are some words that little kids shouldn't say. I'll talk to Gabe about not saying these words in front of you."  
  
"Ugh! That's so gay!"  
  
Ana gave her daughter a confused look. "Where did you learn that word?"  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Yeah." No, Ana wasn't mad. She just wondered if Fareeha already knew the real meaning of the word.  
  
"John."  
  
Ana nodded. "Okayyy... Uhh... Do you know what that word really means?"  
  
Fareeha thought for a moment. "My teacher says it means happy, but my friends say it could mean _another_ thing..."  
  
"What is the _other_ meaning of gay?"  
  
"Isn't Gabe and John the _other_ meaning of gay? They're always together."  
  
Ana instantly started laughing, she also heard laughter from the living room.   
  
"Gabe and John say it to each other all the time!" Fareeha said.  
  
"Because Morrison is so gay he sung 'Lady Marmalade' in the showers!"  
  
"Only one time that happened, and I thought I was alone!"  
  
Regaining whatever composure Ana had left, she looked at her daughter again and smiled. "I don't think Gabriel and John are that kind of 'gay,' Fareeha."  
  
"No, just Morrison!" Gabriel said.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Ana shook her head. "We should probably stop talking now, Fareeha. I think it's already past your bedtime."  
  
Fareeha pouted. "Fine." She slid off her chair, but ended up stubbing her toe against her desk. "Ow! Fuck!"  
  
"Where did you learn that word?!" Ana yelled.  
  
"What? Fuck?"  
  
"Yeah, fuck!"  
  
" _South Park_."  
  
"It's a great show!" Gabriel said.  
  
"It _is_ a great show!" John agreed.  
  
"I agree, it is indeed a great show," Ana admitted quietly.  
  
"I watch it every night!" Fareeha declared cheerfully.  
  
Ana sighed. "Sweetie, _South_ _Park_ is a wonderful show, but you can't say the word 'fuck'... EVER!!!"  
  
"But, they—"  
  
"—Until you're older!"  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"Do I make myself clear, Fareeha?"  
  
"Yes, Māmā."  
  
"Good." Ana smiled. "It's time for bed, sweetie. Goodnight, Fareeha."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Māmā. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ana ended the call and walked to her living room where Gabriel and John were starting another movie. She squeezed next to Gabriel on her small couch.  
  
"Hey, Ana, we're going to watch _Scary_ _Movie_ _2_. Are you okay with that movie?"  
  
"Yeah, John, it's fine. I just have one request."  
  
"What's that?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Can you fuckboys stop swearing in front of my seven-year-old daughter?"


	8. In Which Ana Amari Reunites With Her Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty heavy chapter with lots of feels. This is also based on a pretty popular fan-theory.

**In Which Ana Amari Reunites With Her Daughter**

 Gibraltar: Three Days Earlier  
  
"Fareeha, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being away all this time, but I'm here! I'm here now!"  
  
"You're here now, but how long before you leave again!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave!"  
  
"You always leave! It was like that when I was little, and it's like that now! You're never going to change, Mom!"  
  
"Give me a chance, Fareeha! I'll stay now and be with you!"  
  
Fareeha shook her head. "How many times have you said that when I was in high school? How many times did I come home and see notes from you, saying you had to leave for a mission?"  
  
Ana hesitated and bowed her head sadly. It was true and she couldn’t deny it.   
  
"I hated being home alone, Mom. It was always just me on holidays because grandma and grandpa are dead, you were gone, and according to you, my father is gone too."  
  
"Your father isn't gone," Ana said quietly.  
  
"How do you know?! You told me you never knew my father!"  
  
"If your father is who I think it is then... He's still alive!"  
  
"Who's my father, then?!"  
  
"I... I can't tell you..."

* * *

 

Gibraltar: Winston's Lab  
  
Ana Amari nervously sat beside her daughter outside Winston's lab, awaiting a DNA and genetics test. She looked nervously at Fareeha out of the corner of her eye. They had yet to talk since their argument after she arrived a couple days ago.   
  
She was thought to be dead by her daughter and everyone at Overwatch. It was said she "died" in the explosion at the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters in Zurich, but unbeknownst to everyone she escaped and was acting as a mercenary in Bangladesh. She was eventually discovered by Overwatch members, Satya and Lucio, when they were helping build homes for poor families in India and Bangladesh. After thinking she was Fareeha, they chased her through villages and farms, and upon realizing she had nowhere to go, she admitted to being Ana Amari, and then reluctantly returned with them to Overwatch Gibraltar.   
  
"I really think you should reconsider getting these results," Ana said quietly. "I don't think you're going to like what you hear..."  
  
"Then who's my father?" Fareeha asked. She wasn't yelling, but Ana could tell she was hurting a lot.  
  
"If it is who I think it is... You're not going to like the results."  
  
"I need to know, Mom..."   
  
Ana squeezed her hand. "I know..." _I wish there was another way, I wish I could've fixed things a long time ago_. She gently cupped Fareeha's cheek to make her look at her. "Fareeha, I may not have been a good mother to you, but I have always loved you... I hope when you get the results... I hope you can still find it in you to love me too."  
  
"Mom, I always loved you... I just want you to be here for me. I want my mother back, not a soldier, not a mercenary, just my mom... Please, Mom just hang it up. Hang it up before something happens to you, hang it up before I lose you forever!"  
  
Ana kissed her forehead and held her as she sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm here, Fareeha I'm not going anywhere. I promise this time to stay!" She sighed. "There's something you must know about your father."  
  
Fareeha pulled away. "What? Who is he?"  
  
"It's—"  
  
—The doors beside them were thrown open and both Ana and Fareeha reacted by drawing their sidearm and aiming them at Angela and Winston.  
  
Angela sighed and face palmed. "Like mother, like daughter." Leave it to her to scare both generations of Amari's at the same time, only to have them pull guns on her. _Great,_ she thought, making them lower their weapons, _my future marriage to Fareeha is looking bright_. God forbid if she threw both Amari's any surprise parties.   
  
"Uhhh... We found the Overwatch DNA and Genetics Database," Winston said. "We can see if your father was an Overwatch member, Fareeha."  
  
"Thanks, Winston."  
  
"Follow us and we'll take you to Athena."  
  
Fareeha and Ana followed Angela and Winston into the lab and went over to the central computer.  
  
"Athena, do you still have Overwatch DNA and Genetics Database up?"  
  
"Yes, Winston."  
  
"So this thing has DNA on all of the Overwatch members?" Ana asked.  
  
"Yes," Angela replied. "Whenever someone joins Overwatch we take DNA samples from them and put them into this database."  
  
"What samples are put into the database?" Ana asked.  
  
"Umm... Hair, cheek swabs, urine, and for men, sperm."  
  
"Talk about thorough," Fareeha said.  
  
"It helps make the results really accurate," Winston added. "Well, are you ready to find out who your father is, Fareeha?"  
  
She sighed nervously and looked at her mother, who smiled reassuringly. "Yes. I'm ready."  
  
"All right, then... Athena, pull up all possible DNA and genetic matches for Overwatch Agent Major Fareeha Amari!"  
  
After a moment of loading the computer screen started flashing the words, "TWO MATCHES."   
  
"Your father was an Overwatch member," Angela said, smiling up at Fareeha.  
  
Fareeha smiled too. _Moment of truth_ , she thought. Her heart was racing. She was finally going to learn who her father was.  
  
Ana crossed her arms and nervously looked at the screen. The secret she was hiding for years was about to be revealed...  
  
"Winston, I found two exact matches in the database for Overwatch Agent Major Fareeha Amari."  
  
"Well done, Athena. What are the matches?"  
  
"The first match is Overwatch Agent Lieutenant Ana Amari." A photo of a much younger Ana Amari appeared on the screen.  
  
"And the second match?" Fareeha asked urgently.  
  
"The second match is Overwatch Agent Commander Gabriel Reyes." A stern and fierce looking photo of Gabriel Reyes appeared on the screen beside Ana.  
  
The room fell silent as everyone stared up at the screen at the ex-Overwatch and Blackwatch Commander turned terrorist. Ana stepped back and watched her daughter.  
  
"This must be a mistake!" Fareeha said in disbelief. "Gabriel can't possibly be my father!"  
  
"There is a possibility of a DNA mix up right, Angela?" Winston suggested.   
  
"Ja. It's happened before. There were some incompetent nurses that often didn't pay attention when I wrote down results."  
  
Ana stared at them in disbelief. _Were they really going to deny... No..._ This was her chance. "The results are not wrong!" She said loudly. All eyes were now on her. "Do you all seriously think, even with the results clear on the screen, that I didn't have an intimate relationship with Gabriel?" She shook her head and looked at her daughter. "Fareeha, I'm sorry... Gabriel Reyes really is your father. There is no mistake, I know that for a fact because... He was the only man I been with... I'm sorry..." She looked deep into Fareeha's eyes and quickly looked away when she saw Gabriel. She really was his daughter too.  
  
The next thing Ana knew, she was no longer in the lab. She was now running back to her private barrack. Running from the truth, her daughter, her past, she couldn't tell.


	9. In Which Ana Amari Feels Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could kind of be connected to Chapter 4 "In Which Ana Amari Saves Mercy."

**In Which Ana Amari Feels Alive**

Ana Amari shook her head sadly as she stared at the tv in disbelief. She couldn't fight the tears anymore and sobbed into her hands. The Overwatch Swiss Headquarters was gone, destroyed in a coup staged by Gabriel Reyes and Blackwatch. Everyone was dead, her friends, her teammates, Morrison, Reyes, all gone, all dead.   
  
She was alive, though, in her Swiss apartment, packing to go home to Egypt, where she was going to live out the rest of her life with her daughter, Fareeha. She was lucky for escaping death, probably one of the fortunate Overwatch members to escape death, but Ana didn't see herself as lucky. She wished she could've been there, to say good-bye one last time to her former teammates and friends. She would do everything and anything to hold them and take those stupid selfies with them in the locker room.  
  
"Why couldn't have it been me? Why couldn't I have been there?"  
  
She heard the sound of a shotgun loading and Ana turned around facing her balcony with her gun drawn. Standing on her small balcony was a figure dressed in black with a skull for a face, surrounded by dark smoke. The grim reaper was here for her! Maybe she did die in that explosion, maybe she did not think she was dead! Whatever the reason, Ana Amari wasn't going to leave this world. She wasn't going to leave her daughter without saying she loved her. She would fight death to get back home and be with her.  
  
The figure stepped into her apartment and removed the skeleton mask. Ana Amari almost dropped her gun when she realized the figure before her was Gabriel Reyes. Only... It wasn't Gabriel Reyes, not the man she remembered. His eyes were red with deep scars going across his face. The top of his head was so burnt and scarred, Ana thought she could see his actual skull. He was still bleeding from the crown of his head where a large, gaping gash was.  
  
"Gabriel, what happened to you?" Her voice was soft, fearful of what he became.  
  
He looked at the tv. "You saw already." His voice was different. Rougher, lower, and deeper, with evident danger.  
  
"Why? Why have you done this? We were friends, Gabriel. They were our friends."  
  
"They're not my friends, Ana."  
  
"You didn't have to do this. Angela... Angela was pregnant. And you were the father. Gabriel, you could've been with Angela, you could've raised your child with her." Realization suddenly struck her. "Oh, Allah! Where's Angela? Is she... Is she..."  
  
"Alive. She's alive. She found me and brought me back from the grave."  
  
"Then go to her!" Ana begged. "Be with Angela! She loves you enough to keep you alive. Please, Gabriel, just return to Angela."  
  
"I can't... I need to hunt down Morrison and everyone protecting him... They all had this coming."  
  
"But... Morrison is dead. They said—"  
  
"He's alive, Ana but not for long."  
  
Ana sobbed. "Please, don't do this Gabriel! You're going to be a father! Don't you want a child of your own? You can raise your child with Angela!" She remembered all those times she let him play with Fareeha when she was a little girl. _He loved her_.  
  
"Morrison and Overwatch need to pay..."  
  
"Gabriel..." _Why won't he listen?_  
  
"Come with me, Ana. We can finish this together, we can finish Overwatch and restart Blackwatch in secret. We'll help people, we'll get rid of all the criminals, our streets will be safe again."  
  
Ana shook her head. "I can't, Gabriel. I want to go home, I want to go back to Fareeha... Just go back to Angela and take care of your family."  
  
The next she knew, Gabriel grabbed her wrist and held his gun under her chin. He yelled, "I will never go back to her!" He shook Ana roughly and she cried harder out of fear. "Look at me! She did this to me! She made me into a monster! A fuckin' freak, Ana!" He released her, throwing her on the floor with his gun was still pointed at her.  
  
"I'm... I'm sure she did everything she could! She loves you! She doesn't care how you look, Gabriel."  
  
He remained unmoved and calmly said, "I'm sorry... Come with me, Ana. You're the only one I can trust now. We can fix things... It can go back to how it was before. We just have to finish off Overwatch."  
  
"There is more to life than fighting bad guys, there is more to life than being a soldier who is just another body thrown into a pack of wolves, there's more to life than revenge... I realized all this way too late in my life... I missed being able to see Fareeha grow up, and all the problems she had when she was younger was because I was never there. I lost my parents and I never saw their funeral. Worst of all, I left Fareeha to grieve by herself... I was a horrible mother, and I don't give a fuck about fixing this goddamn world! There is always going to be good and evil in the world and that can't be fixed! I want to fix whatever is left of my relationship with my daughter..." She met Gabriel's eyes. "Even if you hate Angela, don't leave your child, Gabriel. Don't miss your chance at being a father, because when that child grows up, you'll wish you were by their side."  
  
Gabriel lowered his gun and looked to be deep in thought, then he said calmly, "I'll let you go." He turned around and walked to the balcony. "Next time, Ana... Next time I see you again, you won't be so lucky..." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The next thing Ana knew, she curled up on the floor sobbing for a whole different reason. She was alive, she faced death and won. She then remembered his threat about seeing her again. Her heart racing a mile a minute, she packed up some clothes, photos of Fareeha, and boxes of bullets for her pistols and rifle into a backpack. She opened a box containing her rifle and strapped it over her shoulders, then holstered her sidearms. _I haven't used this for a while,_ Ana thought while looking at her gauntlet grappling hook launcher. _Maybe it still works._  
  
Now stepping out onto her balcony with what she could carry by hand and on her back, with the grappling hook gauntlet strapped to her forearm, she breathed in the crisp, night air and whispered a small prayer to Allah, before firing the grappling hook at the roof of a smaller building nearby. Ana slid down the rope, feeling the cold air against her face, then let go and landed safely on the roof. Her heart still racing, she put a hand against her chest and stared up at the many stars in the sky. Ana Amari never felt so alive.

 


	10. In Which Ana Amari Can't Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this chapter funny or serious so I kept writing until I could include something funny.

**In Which Ana Amari Can't Move**

Angela couldn't help but smile as she gently wiped away some dirt on Ana Amari's forehead with a wet towel. She was back. They finally found her alive, but fairly weak and exhausted. Everyone in Overwatch was happy to hear Ana was alive, especially Fareeha, who held her all the way home. Angela was more than eager to take care of her old friend. She wiped her cheeks and Ana slowly opened her eyes. She gave Angela a questioning look and the doctor felt her smile widen.

"Hi, Ana," Angela said gently. "Welcome home."

Ana eyes searched the room she was in. _Med-bay..._ She thought. _Med-bay at... Gibraltar?_ During her time in Overwatch, she had been to all the Overwatch bases and headquarters, but she could barely remember some of them. Overwatch Gibraltar, on the other hand, was very fresh in her memories.

"You're at Gibraltar, Ana. This is Overwatch's new central headquarters."

Ana remained quiet, but her eyes fell on Angela's face. _How is she still so young?_ She lifted her hand and touched Angela's cheek. _So soft, no wrinkles... Lucky_. Ana knew she was getting older, she could see it whenever she looked in the mirror at the streaks of grey in her hair, and whenever she would run and feel winded after ten minutes.

Angela laughed. "It really is me, Ana... Give it a couple days and I'll get you back to your normal self in no time. My nanobots will be a great service to you, like they are to me... How does that sound?"

She remained wordless, but smiled and nodded _. Maybe those nanobots can..._ _What!_ Ana started to panic when she went to lift her right arm. The robotic limb was missing! And so was her robotic right leg. She struggled, the heart rate monitored beeped faster and faster with her increasing panic. Angela grabbed Ana and held her in her arms.

"Shhh... It's okay, Ana. It's going to be all right. Torbjörn is replacing your robotic limbs. He said, they were very rusty and need to be updated. With the newer technology that's out today, these new limbs will be better than your old ones."

Ana calmed down, but she felt lost without her robotic limbs. After losing her right arm and leg in battle, she barely took off her robotic limbs.

"I'll have Fareeha check with Torbjörn to see when they'll be done."

"Fareeha," Ana whispered. "Where is Fareeha?"

"She's getting you some dinner from the mess hall. She'll be back soon." Angela was somewhat relieved to hear Ana's voice. She hadn't said a word to anyone since Overwatch brought her to Gibraltar. How sweet was it that the first words on her lips were Fareeha's name.

"How is she?" Angela could hear Ana's evident concern. "Is she well?"

The doctor smiled. "Fareeha is doing really well. She's really happy you're here, Ana. She said she can't wait to spend time with you again." Her smiled faded when a thought came to mind. "Ana, can I ask you something?"

"Yes..."

"You... You are going to stay at Gibraltar with us, are you?"

Ana was hesitant to answer, unsure of how she should feel about being here again, unsure of her safety, unsure of how her daughter really felt about her being back in her life after being away for so long. _Too long,_ Ana thought sadly.

Angela took her former teammate's hand. "Ana, it's all right. You're safe here, you can retire here and we'll protect you, we'll keep you safe. You can be with Fareeha again. She'll be crushed if you left. Please stay, Ana you can finally rest now."

"As long as I can take care of Fareeha."

Angela hugged her. "Of course! She'd like that." She released her smiling nervously. "Umm... Ana, there's something you must know about Fareeha and I..."

Ana gave her a questioning look.

"We're kind of—"

—The door was thrown open and Fareeha walked in carefully trying to balance trays of food. She set them on the nearest table—Angela's desk—and walked over to the bed where her mother was. She bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Mom, you're finally awake."

Ana smiled. "I am... What's for dinner?"

"I wasn't sure what to get you so I asked Reinhardt. He suggested the steak and potatoes with gravy, Caesar salad, fruit cocktail, and a slice of vanilla cake with two chocolate chip cookies."

"That sounds about right," Angela said smiling. "I remember how much you used to eat, Ana."

"I don't think I can eat that much anymore. I am hungry, though."

"What do you want to have first?" Fareeha asked.

"I usually start with salad, then the fruit cocktail."

"Yes, mom." Fareeha went back to Angela's desk and grabbed the small bowl of Caesar salad. She brought it back to her mother.

"Can I ask you for a favor, Fareeha?" Ana asked shyly. She never thought she would ask her daughter for help eating. "I... I don't have my right arm... Can you hold the bowl for me?"

"Ana, I can do that for you," Angela said, taking the bowl from Fareeha. "I have something for Fareeha to do anyway."

"What do you need, Angela?"

"Can you go see Torbjörn and ask him when Ana's new robotic limbs will be ready? I promise to take really good care of your mother when you're gone."

"Yes, I'm on it. Thank you, Angela." Fareeha gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before taking off.

Ana smiled while she ate some of the salad. "I maybe old, but if I had my limbs I can still take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, Ana, now keep eating. I think I'll be able to inject some nanobots in you tonight to restore some of your energy and stamina levels."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. It's no problem at all, Ana. You'll be hooked up to an IV filled with nanobots and you'll still be able to sleep."

"Will you... You know... Be here?"

"Of course! I never leave med-bay if I have a patient here. I'll be checking on you the whole time."

"Thank you, Angela." She finished off the rest of her salad before saying, "Can you get the fruit cocktail for me?"

"Yes." Angela stood up and went to her desk where the food was. She grabbed the small bowl and returned to Ana.

"Thank you." She gathered up some of the fruit in the bowl brought it to her mouth. "Tastes better than before."

Angela laughed. "The food is a little bit better now. Sometimes we take turns cooking here. Lena was probably cooking tonight, tomorrow Satya will make dal and tikka masala, and the night after that Fareeha is going to help me cook something."

"I'll make something for dinner too. Fareeha liked helping me cook when she was little."

Angela smiled and let Ana finish off the fruit cocktail. After finishing, Angela went back to her desk and cut up the steak and potatoes in small enough pieces to make it easier for Ana.

"I maybe missing limbs, but I'm not that much of an old lady." Ana said when she picked up a piece of steak with her fork.

"I don't want you to choke."

"I still have my teeth!"

"You're not getting any younger, Ana!" Angela laughed.

"I would say, neither are you, but you haven't exactly changed since the last time I saw you."

"I may not have changed in appearance, but I have changed in a different way, Ana."

"Ohhh... How so?"

Angela blushed. "I fell in love with someone amazing, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I never thought anyone could make me so happy. She wants to start a family together because... I never had a real family. How wonderful is that?"

Ana smiled. "I'm really happy for you. Who's the girl that you're in love with?"

"Well... Umm... You may not believe it, but it's..."

"—Mom, I have great news!" Fareeha dashed back into Med-bay and ran up to her mother holding a robotic arm. "Torbjörn finished working on your right arm. He said, he was going to work all night on finishing your leg!"

Ana smiled. "I need to thank him as soon as I see him." The robotic arm looked stronger, but was less bulky then the other. She reach out to touch it and was surprised to feel a softer outer coating. "What's on it? It's... softer and very smooth."

"Symmetra added some soft rubber and plastic to the outside of it. It's still very strong, so it will keep the important parts protected."

"Let's try it out then," Ana said.

"All right so... Torbjörn said I just hold it up to this thing in your shoulder and the wires will connect to it right away."

Ana winced as the wires rearranged and connected to the limb. This was another reason why she rarely removed her robotic limbs.

"How does that feel, Ana?"

Ana moved the fingers and tested the gripping and the "elbow" joint. She smiled. It was way better than her previous arm. "It's... More natural feeling. I kept having to oil my old arm." She reached up and touched Fareeha's cheek. "Thank you, sweetie. Thanks for everything... I love you."

Fareeha took her hand in hers. "I love you too, mom."

"I think I'm done eating now. I want to rest for a while... Angela, you can still proceed with the nanobots. Hopefully, I regain my energy and strength back."

"Yes. Of course." _I was waiting for the over-aggressive orders. Some things never change..._

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

"That went well," Angela said more to herself than Fareeha.

"It did?" Fareeha asked.

Angela smiled. "Yes. Her body was, at first, resisting the nanobots, but after some broke through the rest started to follow. She fully accepted them and they are doing their work..." She looked at the Halopad which showed Ana's inner body. "Increased lung capacity, blood circulation, and airways... Assisting bone structure and healing... Fractures...? Ugh, Ana." Angela shook her head. "Your mother never came to me if she got injured. I always had to visit her and check her over after every single mission and training exercise."

Fareeha shrugged. "Sounds like her."

Angela set down the Halopad. "Well, your mother is stable now and I think she's going to be asleep until morning, sooo..." She walked up to Fareeha and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I think we can have some fun for a bit in my private Med-bay quarters."

Fareeha hesitated. "My mother is right here."

"She's sound asleep, she'll never know."

Fareeha hesitated until Angela took her hand and led her to her room...

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

Ana Amari slowly sat up in bed and looked around. It was completely dark in Med-bay except for some light coming from outside. She woke up because her mouth was dry and she wanted water, but figured Angela and Fareeha were probably asleep.

Ana stared up at the ceiling _. I can't go back to sleep now, nor do I want to_. She felt different, but in a good way. She felt energized and strong and wanted to walk around, but without her leg she was stuck in bed. She looked at a nearby clock. _2:00 AM. A few more hours to go,_ she thought.

"Ohhh..."

_What the fuck was that?_ Ana sat up when she heard a voice coming from one of the rooms nearby.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

_Angela?_ The next thing Ana heard was the creaking of a bed. _Oh, Allah..._

"Keep going! Oh god!"

Ana couldn't believe it. Her doctor, her friend was having sex with someone in a room nearby.

"Faster! Faster, please!"

_Ugh! Why? Why did I have to wake up now? Allah, can this get any worse?_

"Ohhh... Ohhh, Fareeha!"

_Wait... Did she just say Fareeha?!_

"Fareeha, don't slow down!"

_Angela is... Having sex with my daughter...! While I'm here?!_ Ana buried her face into her pillow. _Allah, are you punishing me for not being there for my daughter...? Can you come up with something else?!  
_  
"Fareeha... I'm almost... Oh god!"

_Yes, Fareeha, just finish her off so I can go back to sleep and not have to deal with the fact that you two had sex while I was awake and just a couple feet from you!_

She heard Angela let out a soft cry and for a moment there was complete silence. Ana closed her eyes, relieved that it was over...

"Fareeha, I hope you're not tired now. I want you again."

Ana opened her eyes. _My god..._

* * *

That Morning...

"Good morning, Ana!" Angela said cheerfully. She walked over to the woman on the bed and took the IV from her arm. "How did you sleep?"

Ana looked at her weirdly. _I heard you having sex with my daughter... Multiple times!_ "Good."

Angela smiled. "That's good to hear... It seems like your body is handling the nanobots pretty well. How are you feeling?"

_You had sex with my daughter while I was just a couple feet from you._ "Weird."

Angela laughed. "Oh, that's normal. Give it a couple hours and you'll get used to it."

_To the nanobots, or to you having sex in a close proximity to me?_ "Thanks."

"Fareeha is going to be back soon with your leg."

_Great! Then I can go to my barrack so I won't have to listen to you two bang! Ugh!_

"I'm back!" Fareeha stepped into Med-bay carrying her mother's new and updated robotic leg. She walked over to her mother. "Good morning, Mom! Ready to test out your new leg?"

Ana smiled. "Yes." She let Fareeha attach the limb to her. After the wires were adjusted, Ana moved off the bed and started walking around Med-bay to test her new leg. Relief washed over her _. I can move, again!_ She walked back to Fareeha and hugged her. "Thank you. It feels wonderful."

"That's great, Mom."

"I'll see you and Angela at dinner. I'm going to find out where my new barrack is."

"Oh, your barrack is the same as always," Angela said. "Fareeha and I are right next to your room."

Ana forced a smile when she realized it wouldn't be the last time she heard Fareeha and Angela having sex. "That's great," she replied. _Allah, what have I done to deserve this...? Oh, yeah..._


	11. In Which Ana Amari is Pregnant

**In Which Ana Amari Is Pregnant**

Ana Amari hadn't been feeling well these past couple days. She was now in the bathroom again throwing up her lunch for the fourth time this week. Wiping her mouth, Ana wondered if it was food poisoning. She tried to remember if there were any changes in her six meals a day, but they all remained the same. Chicken (or steak, or fish), brown rice, broccoli, and a chocolate protein shake. No real changes to her diet.

Stepping out of the stall, she looked at herself in the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She been feeling dizzy and very tired lately and she didn't know why. _Menstrual symptoms possibly?_ She quickly dismissed the idea. _They were never this bad,_ she thought. Something else clicked in her head _. I haven't gotten my period yet and it's already been... Two weeks_. Her period was never late, it always came on the date it was supposed to come.

Leaning against the sink Ana wondered, _Could I... Could I be pregnant? No, I can't be pregnant. Gabriel and I... I been using birth control. It works, right? I mean it wouldn't be called birth control if it couldn't prevent pregnancy... Right?_ She started to panic. _I'll get a pregnancy test,_ Ana decided finally. _Just to prove I'm not pregnant..._

After dinner Ana was able to sneak out of Overwatch's headquarters while her and the team were having their traditional Friday movie night. She used the excuse that she wasn't feeling well and needed to use the restroom. No one paid any mind because everyone knew she wasn't feeling well. Gabriel offered to go with her, but she turned him down.

The grocery store wasn't too far away, but she knew Overwatch was expecting her back soon. She stood in the aisle staring at the boxes of pregnancy tests. _Which one do I get?_ There were so many. _Which one is the most accurate?_ She started to feel annoyed and very agitated. _Why the fuck are there so many pregnancy tests?! Why can't there just be one?! Are companies really competing for pregnancy tests sales?! What the actual fuck?!  
_  
 _Fuck this!_ Ana thought after a moment of looking. She grabbed a random pregnancy test and brought it to the cashier. After paying for it she stealthily snuck back to Overwatch and rushed into the bathroom.

Ana read over the directions while holding the test. _So I pee on... This... And two lines mean pregnant. No lines mean not pregnant._ She peed on the tab but some of it went on her hand. _Eww! Gross, gross, gross! Why did they tell us in the army to drink our own urine?! Ewww!_ She set down the test and rushed to the sink to wash her hands. After drying her hands she looked at the pregnancy test. Her eyes widen in horror as she dropped it on the floor...

* * *

A Few Minutes Later...

"Ana has been gone for quite a long time," Reinhardt said.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately," Gabriel said. "I should probably check on her."

"I think she's coming back," John said, still focused on the movie. He could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. _That doesn't sound good,_ he thought, hearing the heavy footfalls getting closer and closer.

Ana Amari stomped angrily into the room and shut off the tv before pulling out her gun and aiming it at Gabriel. _"You!"_

"Ana," Gabriel said slowly. "What's wrong?"

" _You! You_ did this to me!"

"What did I do, Ana? What's wrong?"

"You got me pregnant, you prick!"

"Oh, congratulations!" John said, only to get glared at by Ana.

"How do you know for sure?" Gabriel asked, only to have the pregnancy test thrown in his face. He looked at it. _Two lines... Yup..._

"What does it say?" Reinhardt asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Ana is pregnant." He stood up and Ana cocked the gun. "Ana, calm down. It's going to be okay, I can fix this. When we get paid next week, I'll give you money for an abortion."

Ana was beyond horrified. "I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION!"

Gabriel's eyes widen. "What? You want to keep it?"

"YES, YOU PRICK! AND DON'T CALL OUR CHILD AN IT!"

"Ana, calm down! Are you sure?"

"What choice do I have? I'm Muslim!"

"You're not exactly practicing Islam, Ana," Gabriel reasoned.

"Hmm... Good point! You should stop practicing Catholicism because maybe then you'll start using contraception!"

John instantly started laughing, only to earn glares from Ana and Gabriel. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was a good one! Please, go on!"

"Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't think this was going to happen."

"What did you think was going to happen, Gabriel? How is it that Egyptian schools didn't have much sex education, but we still know what happens when a man bangs a woman repeatedly without a condom?!"

"It's going to be okay, Ana." Gabriel reached out to take the gun, but she stepped away.

"It's not going to be okay! I'm pregnant! I'm emotional! My hormones are all kinds of fucked up! And worse of all, the father of my child doesn't know how sex works! It's definitely not going to be okay for any woman you bang in the future!"

Gabriel sighed. "Ana, I know you're mad..."

"Damn straight..."

"I know you're mad, but if you want to keep the baby then... I'll be a father, and I'll take care of you both."

Ana lowered her gun and Gabriel slowly moved towards her and pulled her into his arms. He felt her relax and after a bit he released her and led her back to the couch.

"Let's keep watching the movie," Gabriel said.

"Yes!" John agreed and eagerly turned on the tv.

"Gabriel, can you get me ice-cream from the freezer?" Ana asked.

"Uhh... I think we're out of ice-cream, Ana."

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF ICE-CREAM?!"


	12. In Which Ana Amari Has A One Night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ship in this chapter is going to be a little different to people, because it is one that is not normally considered (Its Angela/Ana). I'm not sure how people feel about this, but this was like a practice chapter before I write my more serious fic that will be entirely Angela/Ana.

**In Which Ana Amari Had A One Night Stand**

_Argh! My head!_ Ana Amari sat up grabbing her head in pain, and blinking at the small amount of sunlight that managed to peak through the curtains. _What the fuck happened last night?_ She wondered looking around the room. It was an Overwatch barrack and judging by the size and the large adjoining bathroom, it was a private barrack only made for Overwatch officers, and agents with family. Given her position as a Commander and founder of Overwatch, Ana had one of the nicest private barracks at the Overwatch Zurich Headquarters. The only downside was it was in between Morrison and Reyes' barracks, but right now that was the least of her worries.

_This isn't my barrack_. The room was cluttered with papers and colored folders, clothes were scattered on the floor, and a large bookshelf was against the wall on the other side of the bed. _Where am I? And how did I—_  
  
—Ana froze when she felt movement and heard a soft sigh beside. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw the familiar platinum blonde hair that she was often relieved to see on the battlefield. Her heart sank to her stomach in disbelief.

Doctor Angela Ziegler, Overwatch's newest and youngest member. Panic swept over Ana as she lifted the sheet. To her horror, she realized both of them were completely naked! _Oh, Allah Morrison is going to kill me! I'm going to have so many fraternization charges, and worst of all Reyes is going to laugh his ass off at the trial!_ Ana shook her head _. How did this happen in the first place? I mean, there was the mission that was complete success, then there was Reinhardt's birthday party at the... Bar!_

_FUCK!_ Ana mentally screamed...

* * *

Last Night...

"I really should be getting back to my barrack," Ana said. She was feeling a little tipsy but wasn't drunk like the rest of her friends.

"Awww, c'mon, Ana," Morrison said when the bartender brought some shots of tequila for their table, "You can do a couple shots."

"Yeah, Ana," Reyes agreed. He pushed one of the glasses towards her. "Just one."

"Okay. Okay, just one." She took the glass of tequila.

"On three!" Reinhardt declared. "One... Two... Three!"

Ana swallowed down the tequila. "Whooo!"

"Dat will put hair on yer belly," Torbjörn declared. He grabbed another shot.

"Bros and..." Reyes looked at Ana... "And girl-bro, I have an awesome idea!"

"Is it to drink more, Bro," Morrison said.

"Yeah, bro. Guys... And girl... Let's do the centurion challenge again!"

"We can't do the centurion challenge with tequila!" Ana said. "We're going to die!"

"Yeah!" Morrison agreed. "Let's use Vodka instead, bro!"

"Fuck yeah! I love you, bro!"

"I love you more, bro!"

_Quite the bromance,_ Ana thought as she mentally prepared herself for the centurion challenge. It's been awhile since she had done it.

"Just like initiation week," Reinhardt sighed deeply.

The bartender came back with the shots of vodka and a timer. "Who am I billing this to?"

"The taxpayers!" Reyes declared making them all laugh.

"He meant, just send it to the Overwatch accounting office," Morrison said dismissively.

"We have an accounting office?" Torbjörn asked.

Reinhardt laughed. "Of course we do! Where else are we supposed to put our government funds?"

"Bros, we should totally start an alcohol fund," Reyes suggested. "Have an account just dedicated to alcohol!"

"That," Ana started, "Has to be one of your smartest ideas, Gabriel!"

"Yeah, bro that's totally sweet. Hold on, hold on..." Morrison took out his phone. "I'm going to text Adrian and tell him to make an alcohol account."

"Give me your phone," Ana said. "You're too drunk to text."

"Hey, I can still text, I just can't write. There's a difference, Ana!" After struggling with the keyboard on his phone for a while, Morrison put away his phone. "Okay! We're good, now... CENTURION CHALLENGE!"

* * *

10 Shots Later...

"This is way too easy!" Reyes declared. "I thought we were drinking vodka, not piss!"

"I feel as though Bear Grylls would beat us all if we were doing a piss centurion challenge," Reinhardt said.

"Oh my god there's something I've always wanted to say," Morrison said.

"What's that?" Ana asked.

"I'm straight but I would totally let Bear Grylls fuck me."

Before any of them could say anything, the timer went off and it was time to drink again.

* * *

10 More Shots Later...

"I want to dedicate this song to my bro, John Morrison. Ohhh, Johnny boy. The cocks, the cocks a blowin'..."

"Shut up!"

"That was outstanding, Gabriel!" Ana said. "You deserve a Grammy."

"Hopefully, you'll get an award quicker than it took Leonardo DiCaprio to get his Oscar!" Reinhardt joked.

"Savage, bro!" Morrison said while his friends laughed.

* * *

30 More Shots Later...

"I just realized something," Reyes said looking at Ana.

"I hope it's not my breasts because you already did that joke five shots ago."

"No, it's not that, but I thought Muslims couldn't drink?"

"And Catholics aren't suppose use contraception, but I guess that rule is out the window, huh?"

* * *

50 More Shots Later...

After finally reaching 100 shots, Ana decided to move away from the group of drunken men. She sat at the bar with a cup of water and coffee, while Reinhardt watched and laughed at Torbjörn throwing up in the restroom, and Morrison and Reyes stumbled back to their barracks.

_That was a dumb idea,_ Ana thought. _Why did we do this again?_ She finished her coffee before requesting another cup. She was trying to sober up but it wasn't working as quickly as she wanted it to.

"Commander Amari?" Ana spun around in the stool only to come face to face with Overwatch's young doctor, Angela Ziegler, no longer in her armor, but was now wearing a short black dress with silver heels.

_A young and sexy doctor,_ Ana thought excitedly. _Hmm..._ It had been awhile since she had anyone sharing her bed and tonight seemed perfect. _Maybe I won't be going home by myself tonight, but I have to do this (and Angela) right._ "Heyyyy, Dr. Ziegler. How are you?"

"I am well, Commander Amari." She looked over at the stool next to the sniper. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead."

"I saw Morrison and Reyes as I was coming over," Angela said as she sat down. "They looked pretty... Hammered."

"Well, we did just do the centurion challenge."

Angela looked at her in disbelief. "The centurion challenge. You mean a hundred shots in a hundred minutes."

Ana instantly felt happy for some reason, despite the doctor's evident disapproval. "Yes! You know that game!"

"Yes, I do." _I went to college._ "But all of you are too old to be playing that game. Or any drinking game for that matter."

Ana frowned. _Someone needs to loosen up._ "Can I buy you a drink, Dr. Ziegler?"

"I'm quite all right for now, Commander Amari. And please, call me Angela."

"As long as you call me Ana for the rest of tonight."

"Mmm... I think that can be arranged."

Ana looked over the doctor carefully. It sounded flirtatious, but she couldn't tell. She decided to try something of her own. "Angela, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Angela blushed. "Umm... Thank you, Commander Amar—I mean, Ana!"

Ana touched her knee and felt Angela tense up. She leaned into her ear and let her hot breath tickle against Angela's ear as she whispered, "You saved me during today's mission."

"I-I was just doing my job, Comman—Ana! I... I have to take care of you."

Ana smirked as she pulled away but kept her hand firmly where it was. "You must really like me if you want me alive so bad." She slid her hand up Angela's thigh. "You hardly left my side." When Angela didn't reply, Ana continued. "Now why is that, hmm? Why have you been sticking with me this whole time on the battlefield?" She started rubbing her thigh up and down and in circles. "And don't say, because it's your job."

"Ana, you... You shouldn't..."

"I shouldn't? Why shouldn't I? You want me just as bad as I want you. I can tell. I can see it... You did not think I noticed you checking me out during P.T. and in the showers? You may dress the part, Angela, but you are definitely no angel."

The doctor's face was now burning with a mix of desire and embarrassment. Angela did find Commander Ana Amari very attractive for her age, but to the doctor, her attraction to the older woman seemed very inappropriate and unprofessional. This, however, did not keep her from sneaking a few peeks at the sniper when chances were available; Angela just did not think she was being that obvious. She wondered if anyone else noticed how she acted around Ana. It would definitely be embarrassing if everyone in Overwatch knew she was attracted to an older woman. _On the upside everyone will be too busy laughing at me to court-martial me for liking a MILF._  
  
"What's going through your head, Angela?" Ana asked seductively.

"I really don't know..." _Good-bye medical and surgeon's license! I hardly knew ye!_

Ana smirked. "Something naughty about me, right?"

"Ana!"

"I'm just being honest." She ordered another coffee.

"You can get in trouble for saying these things! It's against the rules and our code of conduct for Overwatch!"

Ana shrugged and sipped her coffee. She helped write the rule book for Overwatch, so she was very much aware of the rules. "I'm a Commander and founder of Overwatch too. Here's the thing about rules, Angela, Morrison follows the rules, Reyes breaks the rules, and I bend the rules. Would you rather strictly follow the rules all the time, or would you rather break all the rules?"

Angela hesitated. "Well... Some rules have to be followed because they are beneficial, but... Some rules are also meant to be broken if they are impractical or archaic. I suppose both can be bad for a leader to do if not done in moderation."

"A middle ground should be found between breaking and following, yes?"

"Yes."

Ana stood up and held out her hand. "Then meet me in the middle. You can do that, can't you?"

"I..."

"I'm not Morrison or Reyes, I'm the safe middle ground between following and breaking rules. I bend the rules and as a leader you should be able to do the same."

"I want to... But I don't want to get in trouble... I don't want you to get in trouble, not after everything you have worked so hard for."

Ana sighed. "Everything I have done, everything you have done, has been in the name of Overwatch. Don't you want just one night to not have to think about Overwatch? One night where you can indulge all your senses and desires?"

Angela looked at her outstretched hand, reluctantly she took her hand and said, "Maybe... We can bend the rules just for tonight."

Ana smirked and pulled Angela against her body. She gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Lead the way..."

* * *

Angela's Private Barrack

_So, that's what happened,_ Ana thought. She looked over at Angela who was still sound asleep _. I'm surprised everything worked out the way it did._ She felt the bed shift a little more and then felt Angela curl up against her side. Ana met her now opened, but disapproving eyes. Ana kissed her forehead despite the look Angela was giving her.

"Good morning, Angela," Ana said. "How are you feeling?" Angela remained wordless and Ana started to wonder if the young doctor was regretting what they did last night. She sighed. "I'm sorry about last night."

"So you do remember what happened last night?"

"Yes... It was very unprofessional of me."

"Unprofessional, indeed... I expected better from you, Commander," Angela said firmly.

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"I never thought someone with as much experience as you would turn out to be a poor and disappointing lover."

Ana gave her a confused look, but it instantly changed to embarrassment and anger when she realized a younger woman was calling out her sexual prowess _. How dare she! I'm great at sex!_ "What do you mean? I'm a fantastic lover!"

"Not last night! Do you even remember what happened when we made it back to my barrack?"

"We had sex?"

"No, we didn't."

"But we're naked."

Angela sighed. "After we got back to my barrack we kissed for a couple minutes, then we got undressed, and I was so worked up and turned on, I told you I was ready, and right when you were about to perform oral sex on me, you passed out between my legs and I couldn't wake you up."

"Ohhh..." _Whoops... That never happened before._ Ana smiled. "I'm sorry, Angela. It must've been the vodka. I can make it up to you now."

Angela smiled and climbed on top of her. "You are going to make it up to me or else I'll tell everyone in Overwatch you suck in bed."

Ana flipped her over so that she was on top of the younger girl. "No, we can't have that, can we." _That would be more embarrassing then a fraternization charge._


End file.
